obsesion insana
by olixus
Summary: Mike estaba jugando video juegos, cuando donnie llega y termina diciendo su obscuro secreto, ahora podrán Mike, rapha, y Leo hacer que donnie recupere la cordura antes de que le haga algo a Mike? DIGAN SI QUIEREN QUE LO SIGA! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Estoy aburrida, que les parece esta historia, DEJEN COMENTARIO! :D

Mike estaba jugando video juegos, estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano Donatello se sentó al lado de él, hasta que…

Don: Mike…Mike…MIKE! (Gritando)

Mike: wa! Pe-pero qué?! DONI! NO ME GRITES EN LA OREJA! (Enojado porque perdió el juego)

Don: pues entonces préstame atención (nervioso porque Mike estaba muy cerca de él)

Pero de repente pasa rafa al lado suyo, empujando accidentalmente a doni, quien cae arriba de Mike, lo que hace que los dos caigan al suelo y se terminen besando (estaban en la sala)

Don: (se separa de repente) lo siento (susurrando)

Mike: n-no te preocupes (susurrando)

Mike se iba a parar para sacar el video juego e irse a su habitación a pensar lo que sucedió, pero don se lo impidió agarrándolo de la mano

Don: Mike tengo que decirte algo (serio)

Mike: qué? (asustado)

Don: me gustas (sonrojado)

Mike: qué? (sorprendido)

Don: que me gustas (dándole un beso en la boca, pero no uno accidental, sino un beso lleno de amor y pasión)

Mike intento separarse de el por qué sabía que eso estaba prohibido y no quería meterse en problemas con sus otros hermanos y su padre, pero donnie no quería separarse de él.

Mike lo empujo y se fue a refugiar a la habitación del maestro splinter, totalmente asustado

Don: Mike! (Golpea la puerta) abre la puerta, ámame como yo te amo, por favor! (Obsesionado)

Mike tenía miedo y más porque sabía que leo y el maestro splinter habían salido a buscar provisiones…

Pero estaba su hermano Raphael

Mike: lo bueno es que alcance a coger mi t-phone

Llamo a Raphael rápido, porque sabía que la puerta ni iba a sobrevivir golpeada así

Mike: dale rapha contesta por favor

Rapha:… … … hola?

Mike: RAPHA! O gracias adiós que me contestas ayúdame, donnie me beso y ahora está obsesionado conmigo, me persiguió hasta la habitación de splinter y ahora está afuera gritando su amor AYUDAME!

Rapha: de acuerdo, ahora que lo mencionas, escuchó ruidos extraños desde afuera de la habitación de splinter, ahí te voy a ayudar…

Mike: dale hermano, tengo miedo d donnie (asustado)

Después de un rato Raphael apareció y noqueo a Donatello

Rapha: sal Mike, ya es seguro

Mike salió con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando con pánico a donnie, de ahora en adelante le tendría mucho miedo, de eso estaba seguro

Mike: gracias por salvarme de donnie Ralph, hermano (abrasándolo)

Rapha abrazo fuerte a miguel ángel y le dijo que todo estaría bien, aunque él sabía que ya nada sería lo mismo desde ahora en adelante, todo cambiaria, en especial entre miguel ángel y Donatello, uno aterrado y el otro obsesionado

Se escuchó como se abría la puerta

Leo: PERO QUE PASO ACA! (Grito)

Leonardo y splinter corrieron hacia los tres, una tortuga noqueada, una llorando y la otra consolándolo

**CONTINUARA**

QUE LES PARECE?

LA SIGO?

A MI PARECER ESTO TIENE FUTURO, OSEA, COMO DE 3 CAPITULOS ¿NO?

DIGANME SI LES GUSTO LA CANCELO


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA!  
AQUÍ TRAIGO UN NUEVO EPISODIO DEJENCOMENTARIOS!

Después de que rapha les contara lo que le conto Mike, ya que este estaba llorando, leo dijo:

Leo: esto no puede ser no podemos enamorarnos de nosotros mismos! SOMOS HERMANOS! Es imposible (susurro)

Ralph: si lose leo pero como lo solucionamos?, donnie se volvió loco de amor, según él, por Mike, esto es raro (sentándose en el piso)

Leo: y donde esta donnie (con temor)

Ralph: está amarrado con el maestro splinter y Mike

Leo: con MIKE! (Alarmado por su hermanito)

Ralph: tranquilo, que no escuchaste?, esta también con el maestro splinter (con enojo)

Leo: pero recuerda que alguien obsesionado es capaz de hacer todo por la persona a la que ama

Rapha se sorprendió por que tenía mucha razón, se levantó rápido y junto con leo, corrieron a todo lo que daban sus piernas para ir a ver que Mike este bien con el maestro splinter y con DONNIE

Cuando llegaron, el maestro splinter estaba tirado en el suelo y tenía en el brazo una inyección que parecía que tenía un somnífero y estaba a punto de desmayarse

Leo: maestro splinter donde están donnie y Mike?

Splin: donnie me agarro por detrás, me inyecto este somnífero y se llevó Mike a la fuerza, aun mas cuando Mike lo golpeaba con sus nunchakus, mi niño se ha vuelto loco, pero me dijo algo antes de que se fuera "nadie me separara de Mike" y se fue, búsquenlo en su habitación, ahí debe estar (desmayándose)

Mas tardo diciendo eso el maestro porque Ralph ya había ido a buscar a su pequeño y adorado hermano, SIP, el que le causaba bromas todos los santos días, pero ahora le importaba un cacahuate las bromas, lo quería ver a salvo

Leo: maestro splinter (susurrando) nosotros ayudaremos a Mike de donnie

Leo corrió hacia el cuarto de donnie, pero cuando llego, vio con horror como donnie había agarrado a Mike y lo puso arriba de su cama, lo amarro y estaba a punto de haber incesto pero llego rapha y lo amarro

Ralph: Mike ¿estás bien? (preocupado)

Mike: si… estoy bien… ayúdenme chicos (susurrando y viendo con miedo a don)

Leo: tranquilo Mike, nosotros estamos aquí (abrasándolo)

Don: NO TOQUEN A MI AMOR, NO QUERRAN QUE LOS MATE ¿VERDAD? (sonrisa sínica)

Mike: (llorando muy fuerte)

Ralph: (consolando a Mike)

Leo: donnie tranquilízate ¿quieres? Que te está pasando hermano, notros creíamos que te gustaba abril (extrañado)

Ralph: si viejo ¿Qué no te gustaba ella?

Don: solo decía que ella me gustaba para esconder mi dulce amor por mi dulce hermano, pero llego un momento dado en que no pude soportarlo más y saque todo mi amor, se lo confesé a Mike, pero él me rechazo, no me que de otra decir que él es solo mío, hoy casi lo hago mío, como podrán ustedes dos, mi hermanos mayores, ayudar a su hermano menor ¿eh? En algún momento lo hare mío, y cuando eso suceda, no estarán ustedes para cuidar de Mike (sonrisa burlona)

Leo: cierto, pero tenemos al maestro splinter de nuestro lado ¿no?

Don: cierto, pero yo soy el listo, conozco la debilidad de cada uno de ustedes, las alergias, todo y cuando estén distraídos atacare (sonrisa siniestra)

Ralph: somos 4 contra uno, que podrías hacer, genio

Don: esto (tiro una bomba de humo y desapareció)

Leo y Ralph: hay que cuidar más de Mike desde ahora (viendo la ventana)

Y Mike estaba sentado abrasando sus piernas, tenía miedo de don, pero estaban leo, Raphael y el maestro splinter para ayudarlo, encontrarían la cura para recobrar la cordura de donnie, aunque tenga que hacer sacrificios…

Que les pareció?

Se me vino de un momento de inspiración XD

Espero que les haya gustado

Bye-nye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Perdón por tardar tanto en esto pero lo hice: D

OBSESION INSANA 3: el miedo asecha

Mike estaba tirado en su cama mientras pensaba, sabía que donnie sabía todos los puntos débiles de todos, y no dudaría en usarlos y fuera necesario

-no puedo poner en peligro a mi familia, aunque mi hermano tenga una obsesión por mí, tengo que hacer algo-decidido-

-no lo hagas, no solo te aras daño a ti mismo, sino también a tus hermanos-dije splinter entrando a la habitación de Mike-

-maestro splinter, que hace aquí?

-vengo a decirte que tengas mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, don puede ser tu hermano pero ahora se volvió nuestro enemigo, hasta que logre recobrar la cordura, no saldrás a la superficie

-QUE?!, p-pero y las patrullas?

-las harán tus hermanos y yo, tú te quedaras que con abril-dijo firme-

-…-suspiro-está bien maestro splinter-mirando hacia abajo-

-lo hacemos por tu seguridad miguel Ángel-saliendo del cuarto

Y justo en la tele de Mike-si cada uno tiene un televisor en su pieza-se veía una convención de historietas con sus creadores firmando autógrafos, y de su suerte que era ese día

-GUAU!, quiero ir a la convención, pero pueden verme, ya se!

Fue a donde estaban sus hermanos y les dijo:

-chicos, a que no saben-dijo emocionado-

-qué?-dijeron los dos

-me acompañan a una convención de historietas?

-lo siento Mike pero tengo que practicar mis katas

-si enano, y yo tengo que reírme cuando el haga algo mal-sonriendo maliciosamente-

-muy chistoso Raphael-el sarcástico leo

-ohhh, que lastima, entonces tendré que ir yo solo-saliendo de la guarida

-espera Mike, y te acompaño, no quiero que te pase nada!-el sobreprotector leo ¬W¬

-vuelve aquí intrépido!

Fueron a la convención de historietas, Mike se la paso de bomba, claramente fuero disfrazados y con pelucas, Mike una rubia, rapha una roja y leo una negra

-porque yo tengo que llevar la roja, ni siquiera me queda bien la peluca, me pica-rascándose

-porque a mí me queda cool la rubia por las pecas, a leo lo hace ver atractivo el negro y a ti el rojo te hace ver como un ñoño, AUCH!

- y eso para que te controles, enano

-no soy enano, tu eres descomunalmente alto!

-enserio?, pobre Mike, le fallo el danonino?, AUCH!, leo, porque me pegas?

-para que dejes en paz a Mike, ñoño-sonriendo de medio lado

-QUE?!, estas de su lado?, TRAIDOR!

-te equivocas, no estoy de lado de nadie-dijo tranquilamente

-hey chicos, que es eso?

Pero ellos no le prestaron atención, siguieron peleando

-chicos…-siguió la luz

A Mike siempre le atraían los objetos brillantes, ese fue su error, seguir a la luz fue su peor error

-hey Ralph, donde esta Mike?

-no sé, MIKE DONDE ESTAS?!

Crees que se haya ido a la guarida?

-no sé, pero tu ándate a fijar a la guarida, yo me fijo si esta por aquí

-…bueno, ten cuidado Ralph-se va

-muy bien, es hora de ponerse duros con… un hermanito idiota

CONTINUARA!


End file.
